Todos a por uno
by Suguru Shuichi
Summary: Os imaginais como serian las bromas telefonicas a los chicos de Gundam? Que pasaria si Treize estuviera sordo? Y si a Mariemeia le gustara el yaoi? Tercer capitulo listo para leer!!!
1. Piedra, Papel, Tijera! Quien saldra a co...

Titulo: Todos a por uno  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi (El novio de Yuki Ueda)  
  
E-mail: SuguruShuichi@hotmail.com  
  
Categories: Yaoi, Yaoi, Yaoi... ¿He dicho Yaoi?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Leedlo, hay poco lemon)  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing es de quien lo creo (pero los chicos son mios), Huit es mio original, asi que...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Era un dia como cualquiera... ¿Yo?... No tengo nombre, pero se me refieren a mi como Huit o BakaMX 2002. Estaba a punto de despertarme, cuando de pronto...  
  
Huit: Me siento raro... ¿Donde estoy?... Este es mi cuarto... Pero... Hay alguien durmiendo conmigo...  
  
Mire hacia quien dormia conmigo, eran dos... ¡¡¡ERAN HEERO YUY Y TROWA BARTON!!!  
  
Huit: ¡¡Dios mio!!¡¡Estan aqui mis amados!!  
  
Trowa: Vaya, ya te has despertado...  
  
Huit: *blush* Oh, si... Jejeje...  
  
Trowa: Vaya Huit, estas muy cute cuando te sonrojas...  
  
Huit: *blush* Trowa... (¿me pregunto que hara aqui?¡Que importa!¡Esta conmigo!)  
  
Heero: (con una magnum en la mano) Omae o korosu Trowa!!!  
  
Trowa: Vaya, vaya... ¿Celoso Yuy?  
  
Huit: Me voy al baño...  
  
Me fui al baño y me di cuenta de algo muy inusual...  
  
Huit: ¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!¡¡¡SOY UN TIOOOOOOO!!!¡¡¡UN TIOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Duo: ¿Vaya?¿Sorprendido?  
  
Huit: ¿Duo Maxwell?  
  
Duo: El mismo que cose y canta...  
  
Huit: Querras decir el mismo que coge y mata...  
  
Duo: *Grud* No me lo recuerdes, casi mato a Heero en una ocasion...  
  
Huit: Seras amargao...  
  
Duo: (con un fondo apastelado atras) ¿Sabes que?, creo que me olvidare de Heero por un tiempo... Estoy enamorado de otro...  
  
Huit: Quatre, seguro....  
  
(Duo se cae)  
  
Duo: No, es otra persona...  
  
Huit: Ya se descubrira... Vaya... Tengo el pelo rosa y rojo... ¡COMO SUGURU SHUICHI!  
  
(Nota= Muehehehehe)  
  
Huit: ¡¡¡Cueeeeeeeeeeeerpazo!!!¿Como me quedaria un spandex?  
  
Duo: (Con burbujas detras) Tan bien como a Heero...  
  
Huit: *gota* Jejejeje... Mejor me voy a desayunar...  
  
Entrando a la cocina me lleve otra sorpresa... Demasiado grande...  
  
Quatre: Oh, mi Sr. Barton...  
  
Huit: ¿Donde esta Trowa?  
  
Quatre: Oh, que gracioso es Huit-sama... Me referia a usted  
  
Huit: *pensamiento* Mierda, se me olvido que me falsifique el apellido para que no me encontraran por traficar doujinshis yaoi...  
  
Quatre: Es usted tan guapo cuando piensa...  
  
Huit: *blush* ¿Yo?  
  
(Quatre besa en la mejilla a Huit)  
  
Quatre: Si... Tu... Espero que te guste el desayuno al estilo "Raberba Winner"  
  
Huit: *pensamiento* Estoy soñando... Durmiendo con Trowa y Heero, en el baño con Duo y ahora Quatre preparandome el desayuno... Aguarda Huit, algo te espera... Falta algo... ¿Pero que?...  
  
Wufei: ¡Mi goma!¡Mi goma!  
  
Quatre: ¡Wufei!¡Hentai!  
  
Wufei: *gota* No me referia a ese tipo de goma...  
  
Huit: *drool* Y yo decia que el chino este era feo... Esta buenisimo sin coleta...  
  
Wufei: Vaya Huit, estas despierto...  
  
Huit: Ah, Wufei... Prefiero que tengas el pelo suelto si te parece bien...  
  
Wufei: Por ti... Dalo por hecho...  
  
(momento dulce)  
  
Huit: Wufei...  
  
Wufei: Huit...  
  
Quatre: *gota* ¡Vamos a desayunar!  
  
Wufei: *pensamiento* maldito crio...  
  
(Todos en la mesa)  
  
Heero: Y entonces le dije a Relena, "Omae o korosu" y me la cargue de un balazo en la cabeza...  
  
Huit: Que bien...  
  
Trowa: ¿Te acuerdas la vez que Catherine nos pinto cuando yo te estaba curando?  
  
Heero: Ah, claro que me acuerdo... No sabia que Catherine tenia gafas de culo de vaso...  
  
Quatre: ¿Que os parece el desayuno?  
  
Todos: Esta muy rico...  
  
Quatre: *blush* Arigatona...  
  
Duo: Gracias señor por bendecir estos alimentos que acabamos de comer...  
  
Huit: Me voy a comprar...  
  
Wufei: ¡¡¡Voy contigo!!!  
  
(Los demas miran mal a Wufei)  
  
Quatre: ¿Nos disculpas?  
  
(Todos se reunen)  
  
Quatre: Hagamos un "piedra, papel, tijera" haber quien va con Huit a comprar...  
  
Wufei: Primero yo y Trowa...  
  
Trowa y Wufei: ¡Piedra, Papel, Tijera!  
  
Wufei: Piedra...  
  
Trowa: Papel...  
  
Wufei: ¡¡¡Mierda!!!  
  
Heero: Ahora yo y Duo... (mirada asesina)...  
  
Duo: Heero...  
  
Heero: ¿Creias que no hoy lo del cuarto de baño?  
  
Duo: Heero... Yo...  
  
Heero y Duo: ¡Piedra, Papel, Tijera!  
  
Duo: Tijera...  
  
Heero: Piedra...  
  
Duo: Vaya... Y pensaba que iba a ganar...  
  
(Fans: Y nosotras tambien...)  
  
Wufei: Ahora Quatre contra Heero...  
  
Quatre y Heero: ¡Piedra, Papel, Tijera!  
  
Quatre: ¡¡¡Papel!!!  
  
Heero: Tijera...  
  
Quatre: *snif* ¡No es justo!  
  
Trowa: Me toca contigo Heero...  
  
Heero y Trowa: ¡Piedra, Papel, Tijera!  
  
Heero: ¡¡¡Tijera!!!  
  
Trowa: ¡¡¡Piedra!!!  
  
Wufei: ¡¡El ganador es... Trowa Barton!!  
  
(Nota= No iba a poner a Heero que ganase... Siempre pongo que gana, por esta vez gana Trowa)  
  
Huit: ¿Quien viene conmigo?  
  
Todos: *Amargados* Trowa...  
  
Trowa: ¿Vamos?  
  
Huit: Claro...  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------  
  
Bueno... Espero que os halla gustado, si recibo 5 reviews lo continuo... Promesa de Suguru Shuichi. Lo curioso es que todos son guapos y me gustan todos (especialmente Heero y Trowa), pero siempre pongo a Heero en todo y esta vez quise poner a Trowa. Si quereis que continue, dad reviews...  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y los bishonen... 


	2. Yaoi, Doujinshis, 6 tios en una litera s...

Titulo: Todos a por uno  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi (El novio de Yuki Ueda)  
  
E-mail: SuguruShuichi@hotmail.com  
  
Categories: Yaoi, Shonen ai, amor entre tios, homosexualidad, gays... es suficiente, no?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Leedlo, hay poco lemon ya despues, pero ahora no)  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing es de quien lo haya creado... Pero Huit lo he creado yo y entonces si Trowa y Heero son mios... ^_^  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estar en la calle con Trowa es genial. Puede que este muy calladito... Pero es genial...  
  
Huit: Vamos ahora a la tienda de Doujinshis...  
  
Trowa: Ok... Me encantan los doujinshis yaoi...  
  
Huit: Si tu supieras porque me cambie de nombre varias veces...  
  
Trowa: Porque?  
  
Huit: Traficaba videos, fansubs y doujinshis por internet con mis compinches...  
  
(en otro lado)  
  
Michiru: Hace tiempo que a Huit "BakaMX 2002" no se le ve el pelo...  
  
Chouette: Igual que tu... Eso te pasa por traficar esas cosas de tios que se besan y se acuestan juntos por internet... Me parece asqueroso y me da vomitera...  
  
Michiru: Te mataré!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!! BAKA BAKA 01 AL ATAQUEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
(De vuelta)  
  
Trowa: Eso no es un delito...  
  
Huit: Pero si nos pillan las fan-girls...   
  
Trowa: ///_^ No importa, te protegeré...  
  
Huit: Espera un segundo... Acabas de sonreirme?!  
  
Trowa: Si, no te gusta mi sonrisa? ///_^  
  
Huit: Al contrario... Es hermosa... (^_^ Endariaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!)  
  
Llegamos a la tienda donde me recibió una vieja amiga mia...  
  
Lady Une: Hola... Que desean... Oh... Baka Baka 02...   
  
Huit: El mismo...  
  
Lady Une: Y Trowa Barton...  
  
Trowa: Buenos dias...  
  
Lady Une: En la seccion de Yaoi y Slash ha llegado muchas cosas... Hecha un vistazo...  
  
Huit: Ahorita mismito voy!!! ^o^ -Yaoi, yaoi... Alarilara, alli va Heero, Alarilara... Heeeeeeeeeeeeroooooooooo!!!!  
  
Trowa: A ti te gusta Heero?! ///_+  
  
Huit: Errrr... Solo es una cancion que le cantabamos el grupo... Se la inventaron de pura casualidad... ^_^ '  
  
Trowa: Ya lo comprendo (que alivio)  
  
Huit: Que bien... Un doujin de Saiyuki... Es un lemon... Protagonizado por Sanzo y Hakkai!!! Mi primo el cucaracho tambien esta!!! Me lo llevooooooooo!!!  
  
Lady Une: Dejalo aqui y asi puedes seguir hechando un vistazo...  
  
Huit: El remix de Gravitation con Ryuichi y Tatsuha y otro de ASK nuevo!!! Estos al saco tambien!!!  
  
Trowa: Mira este...   
  
Huit: Este es de Digimon!!! y tiene Taito!!! Este tambien!!! Tienes buen gusto Hakkai!!!  
  
Lady Une: Jejejeje...  
  
Trowa: Mira, de Harry Potter...  
  
Huit: Harry/Draco, Sirius Remus y Fred/George!!! Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!  
  
Trowa: Te gusta el Señor de los Anillos?  
  
Huit: Aragorn/Legolas!!! Tambien lo quiero!!!  
  
Trowa: Mira la seccion de videos...  
  
Huit: Boku no Sekusuaru Harasumento!!! Kizuna!!! Fish in the Trap!!! Zetsuai!!! Los segundos Ovas de Gravitation!!!  
  
(Al salir de la tienda)  
  
Huit: Pesa mucho Trowa?!  
  
Trowa: No, no pesa nada (tengo demasiados musculos y cuerpo para cogerlos)  
  
Huit: Por fin he conseguido un doujinshi de Ken/Yamato (digimon) y el Sound Story III de Gravitation...  
  
Trowa: Me alegro... Errr...   
  
Huit: Estas bien Trowa?  
  
Trowa: (sonrojado) por que no vamos a una cafeteria y tomamos algo tranquilamente?  
  
Huit: Si!!! El desayuno de Quatre estaba buenisimo... Pero me he quedado con las ganas de comer mas...  
  
(En la cafeteria)  
  
Trowa: Una pregunta... Tienes novio?  
  
Huit: (rojo) Errrr... No... Ahora que caigo no...  
  
Trowa: (acercandose) Pues... Quiero decirte que yo...  
  
Wufei: (de donde ha salido?!) Hola!!! Buen dia!!!  
  
Trowa: Si... Muy bueno... ///_^ ' (grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr)  
  
Wufei: Sabeis que? Quatre ha preparado una tarta yaoi!!!  
  
Huit: Trowa... Terminemos rapido que quiero verla (y comer algo tambien)  
  
Trowa: Ok... Si tu quieres te hago caso (Maldito chino)...  
  
Wufei: Ju ju ju...  
  
(En la casa)  
  
Quatre: Mirad!!! Una tarta a lo Taito!!!  
  
Huit: Genial!!! Que talento!!!  
  
Quatre: (sonrojadito) Oh por favor, no me digas eso que me sonrojo...  
  
Duo: Las figura estasn hechas de azucar glassé y colorante  
  
Heero: Quien quiere jugar al Twister?!  
  
Huit: Yo!!!  
  
Los demas: (mirando a Huit) Nosotros tambien!!! (si juega el, nosotros tambien)  
  
(Jugando al Twister en el salon... Es divertido... Si juegan 6 bishônen con tendencias yaoi... Ju ju ju ^.^)  
  
Heero: Duo, pie derecho en azul...  
  
Duo: Me caigo, no llego... Uiis... Ay!... Llegué!!! No me caí!!! Soy genial!!! Soy el Shinigami!!! Wooooooohoooooo!!!  
  
Heero: Wufei, mano derecha en verde!!!  
  
Wufei: Al laito la tenia...  
  
Heero: Trowa, pie izquierdo en verde!!!  
  
Trowa: Estiramiento!!! Si!! Lo pillé!!!  
  
Heero: Huit, Mano derecha en rojo...  
  
Huit: Eso es facil...  
  
Heero: Haber... Yo... Pie izquierdo en amarillo... Quatre!!! Pie derecho en amarillo!!!  
  
Quatre: No... Que cortito que soy... Uys... Uys... Uys... Ay!!!  
  
(Quatre se cae encima de Huit y sus caras estan bastante cerca)  
  
Huit: Quatre-chan  
  
(Quatre reacciona quitandose corriendo y sonrojandose fuertemente)  
  
Quatre: Lo siento mi señor Barton...  
  
Duo: Cual de los dos?  
  
Quatre: Huit...  
  
Duo: Ok, aclarado...  
  
Quatre: Lo siento... Yo me cai... Ha sido culpa de Heero... No no... De la flecha... No no... Del Twister...  
  
Huit: No importa, todo claro Quatre-chan...  
  
Por la noche fue los sorprendente... Me fui a dormir a la litera de arriba y...  
  
Huit: (pensando) Estoy encima de Trowa... Quatre se acurruca junto a mi... Heero me abraza... Wufei y Duo tambien... Jujujuju...  
  
Trowa: Estas despierto todavia?  
  
Huit: Problemas de sueño...  
  
Trowa: Insonmio?  
  
Huit: No, solamente me cuesta dormir...  
  
Wufei: Mi pelo se siente libre al estar suelto (y asi Treize no me reconoce y no me intenta acosar cada vez que nos vemos ¬_¬')  
  
Heero: Yo mañana tengo que comprar balas...  
  
Quatre: Y yo cocinar...  
  
Duo: Que tal si mañana vemos una peli?!  
  
Huit: Si, la de "Boku no Sekusauru Harasumento"!!!  
  
Heero: Ok, pues esa...  
  
Quatre: Esa es muy bonita...  
  
Huit: Ya tengo sueño... Buenas noches...  
  
Los Gundam boys: Buenas Noches Huit Barton-sama  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Que os a parecido? jejeje... Un poco soso, pero weno... Jejejeje... Viva el yaoi... Seguid enviando reviews buena gente... Mellothwenn!!! Te lo dedico a ti!!! Besos okeaki!!! Si quereis que lo continue, pues reviews!!! 


	3. Bromas por telefono a los Gundam Boys

Titulo: Todos a por uno  
  
Autor: Suguru Shuichi (El novio de Yuki Ueda)  
  
E-mail: SuguruShuichi@hotmail.com  
  
Categories: Yaoi, Shonen ai, amor entre tios, homosexualidad, gays... Me dejo algo?  
  
Rating: PG-13 (Leedlo, sigue sin haber lemon)  
  
Disclaimer: Es de quien sea, pero Huit es mio original...  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
A la mañana siguiente despues de que Huit Barton y los 5 Gundam Boys se durmieran en una misma litera (os podeis creer que 6 personas duerman en una litera de arriba sin caerse?)...  
  
Huit: ¡¡Yey!!¡¡Voy a ver "Kizuna"!!  
  
Quatre: Señor Barton-sama...  
  
Trowa: Si Quatre...  
  
Quatre: Me referia a Huit... Huit-sama, ¿no ibamos a ver "Boku no Sekusauru Harrasumento"?  
  
Huit: Un cambio de idea en ultima hora...  
  
Duo: ¡Yuju!¡Una peli de Yakuzas!   
  
(Yakuza: Mafia japonesa)  
  
Heero: Buah...  
  
Duo: ¡Con sangre y tiroteos!  
  
Heero: ¡Yey!  
  
Huit: Yo trafiqué el primer OVA de Kizuna y ahora tengo todos (que ilu)  
  
Suena un movil...  
  
Wufei: Es el mio... ¿Si?...  
  
Treize: Hola, ¿Esta Wufito por alli? =^ . ^=  
  
Wufei: *imitando la voz de Heero* Vete a la mierda, no está...  
  
Treize: Heero-kun, dile si lo ves que su querido Treize le esta esperando...  
  
Wufei: *Sigue imitando a Heero* Si, vale, maricón, ya te pillará y te comerá...  
  
Treize: ¿Que?¿Dices "que me la comerá?!  
  
Wufei: *Todavia imitando a Heero* Digo que te pegará por detras...  
  
Treize: ¿Has dicho "que me dará por atras"?  
  
Wufei: *Con la voz de Heero todavia* ¡¡¡Que te dejará una raja!!!  
  
Treize: ¿"Que me hará una paja"?  
  
Wufei: *voz baja* Será maricon y picante...  
  
Treize: ¿Que?¿Que utilize "condon y lubricante"? Eso siempre...  
  
Wufei: ¡¿Se te ha ido la olla?!  
  
Treize: ¿Que le chupe la...?  
  
Wufei cuelga el telefono...  
  
Wufei: Sus muertos en almibar...  
  
Quatre: ¿Quien era?  
  
Wufei: Nadie...  
  
Heero: Si me ha imitado es que era Treize...  
  
Huit: ¿Treize Kurushenada?  
  
Heero: Si, cuando quiere librarse de él me imita...  
  
Suena un telefono (otra vez)...  
  
Huit: Es el mio... ¿Quien?  
  
Mariemeia: Hola, ¿BakaMX 2002?  
  
Huit: Si, ¿por?  
  
Mariemeia: Mariemeia Kurushenada, me gustaria adquirir la version yaoi de Digimon, es decir, la otra version de la pelea de la nieve...  
  
Huit: Si, ¿a que direccion?  
  
Treize: Pidele tambien un muñeco hinchable de Wufei...  
  
Mariemeia: ¡Calla!¡Este es mi pedido!... ¿Direccion? Residencia Kurushenada, nº 666, la mansion grande...  
  
Huit: Ok, sabes Mariemeia, me encanta ese gorro negro que llevabas en "Endless Waltz"...  
  
Mariemeia: ¿De verdad?  
  
Huit: Sinceramente, tu eras la unica chica que merecia en toda la serie...  
  
Mariemeia: Gracias, iba a conquistar el mundo y devastarlo, pero ahora quiero conquistar el mundo y llenarlo de yaoi y lo estoy consiguiendo... ¡Mi padre se ha vuelto gay!  
  
Huit: Me alegro. El pedido te llegará de aqui a 2 dias.  
  
Mariemeia: Gracias, hasta dentro de 2 dias.  
  
Huit: Ciao!!!  
  
Quatre: ¿Quien era?  
  
Huit: Mariemeia Kurushenada, haciendome un pedido...  
  
Wufei: ¿No te habra preguntado por mi?  
  
Huit: No  
  
Suena otro telefono...  
  
Duo: Es el mio...  
  
TaM: Hola, ¿esta Aragorn?  
  
Duo: No, aqui no hay ningun Aragorn  
  
TaM: ¿Y Draco Malfoy?  
  
Duo: ¿Ese quien es?  
  
TaM: ¿Hiro Nakano?  
  
Duo: Tampoco, pero escucho Bad Luck...  
  
TaM: Mierda, ¿Esta por allí Chitose Nataku?  
  
Duo: ¿Nataku?¿El Gundam de Wufei?  
  
TaM: No... Pero estara por allí Duo Maxwell...  
  
Duo: Si, soy yo...  
  
TaM: Señor Maxwell, deje de derrumbar arbustos con la guadaña en los jardines del templo de los bishônen, ha este paso los bishônen no podran hacer sus cosas detras de los arbustos sin ser vistos... Tenemos quejas de Kamui y Fuuma sobre eso...  
  
Duo: No se preocupe, no lo haré...  
  
Duo corta el telefono...  
  
Wufei: ¿Que ha dicho de mi gundam?  
  
Duo: Preguntaba por un tal Nakatu y pensaba que era tu gundam...  
  
Suena otro telefono...  
  
Trowa: ¿Quien?  
  
Furby: Voy a sacarte los ojos y te dejaré ciego, ji ji ji  
  
Trowa: ¿Quien eres tú?  
  
Furby: Voy a darte la gonarea...  
  
Trowa: No me digas enfermedades de transmision sexual...  
  
Furby: Eres una pequeña puta, ji ji ji...  
  
Trowa: ¿Que me has llamado?  
  
Furby: Escuchame pequeño mocoso, te mataré, ji ji ji...  
  
Trowa: ¿No estaras hablando de Wufei?  
  
Furby: Hueles como el culo de un camello...  
  
Trowa: Quatre es medio arabe, él sabe mas de camellos que yo...  
  
Furby: Voy a matar a tu mami con un hacha  
  
Trowa: Jodete, no tengo madre... Pero si quieres mata a Catherine que da mucho por culo...  
  
Furby: ¡Muere, muere, muere!  
  
Trowa: Eso diselo a Duo...  
  
Furby: Tengo una pistola, voy a dispararte ahora, ji ji ji...  
  
Trowa cuelga el telefono...  
  
Quatre: ¿Quien era?  
  
Trowa: Un fan de Heero...  
  
Heero: ¿Un fan mio?  
  
Trowa: Si, lo se porque me dijo que me iba a matar con una pistola...  
  
Heero: ¬_¬'  
  
Quatre: ¿Que dijiste sobre mi y los camellos?  
  
Wufei: ¿Que pasaba conmigo?  
  
Duo: Me comentó tambien a mi ¿verdad?  
  
Suena otro telefono...  
  
Quatre: ¿Si? Quatre Raberba Winner al telefono...  
  
Tohma: ¿Por que tienes mi misma voz?  
  
Quatre: Eso digo yo, ¿quien eres tu?  
  
Tohma: Tohma Seguchi, rey de los Drag-queens (y la (beeeeep) mas (beeeeeep) de Gravitation)  
  
Quatre: Yo soy Quatre Raberba Winner, encantado  
  
Tohma: Trabajo de distribuidor en el YSS (Yaoi Sex Shop), ¿me compras algo?...  
  
Quatre: Pues...  
  
Tohma: Venga, tengo de todo: Condones, latigos, vibradores, cinturones de cuero para que los ates a la cama, tambien tengo lubricante con olor y sabor, afrodisiacos e incluso muñecas hinchables (Yo te recomiendo la de Yuki Eiri ^ . ^)  
  
Quatre: Pues...  
  
Tohma: Algo te tiene que gustar, una mente como la tuya tiene que tener algun deseo secreto... Jur Jur Jur  
  
Quatre: Pues...  
  
TaM: ¡Seras (beeeep)!¡Vistiendo con plumas negras y con pantalones cortos y ajustados!¡Por encima traficando productos del YSS!¡K!¡K,   
¿donde te has metido?!  
  
Tohma: Adios...  
  
Quatre: Pues... Adios...  
  
Quatre cuelga el telefono...  
  
Todos: ¿Quien era?  
  
Quatre: Tohma Seguchi...  
  
Duo: ¡¿La (beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep) de Nittle Grasper?!  
  
Suena otro telefono...  
  
Heero: ¡¿Quien coño es?!  
  
Kate Ryan: Tutekyaoooooooo!!!   
  
Heero: ¿Eins?  
  
Tatu: All the things she said, all the things she said, running through my head, runnin through my head, running through my head!!!  
  
Heero: Esa la escuché en la radio el otro dia...  
  
Dj Matei: Hola Heero Yuy, soy Dj Matei (de la revista Minami) y estas canciones te las ha dedicado Kitten Suby y su club de Yaoi...  
  
Heero: Muy amable...  
  
Dj Matei: ¿Has oido la de Malchik Gay de Tatu en Ruso?  
  
Heero: No  
  
Dj Matei: Es lo mas, aunque no entiendas ná está muy bien...  
  
Heero: Vaya...  
  
Dj Matei: Tambien Noriko Sakuma te ha dedicado estas canciones!!!  
  
Heero: Vale, gracias, adios...  
  
Dj Matei: Esto es Zona Otaku, patrocinada por la revista Minami con Dj Matei!!!  
  
Heero cuelga el telefono...  
  
Quatre: ¿Quien era?  
  
Heero: Mas fangirls dedicandome canciones...  
  
Huit: Digo, hemos perdido todo el dia con las llamadas....  
  
Trowa: Vamos a ver "Kizuna"  
  
Huit: ¡Si!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Las canciones que he puesto en la llamada de Heero eran "Desenchante" de Kate Ryan y "All the things she said" de Tatu (las recomiendo y bajad la de "Malchik gay" de Tatu en ruso y tambien bajad las demas). Este fic se lo dedico a Kitten Suby, a TaM y a Noriko Sakuma. Tambien digo que la revista Minami se vende por toda España (y tambien por Sudamerica) con su CD-Rom con lo mejor del manga. Dj Matei y su programa de manga solo se puede oir en Sevilla (mierda, yo vivo mas lejos). Una curiosidad de Quatre y Tohma (de Gravitation) es que tienen la misma voz en japones y es porque tienen la misma dobladora en japones (Orikasa Ai). Yo seguiré con esto y dadme vuestra opinion en los reviews. Otra cosa, la broma del Furby se puede bajar en el KaZaA y se llama "Furby Prank Call" y el autor es "Weird Al Yankovich". Esta en ingles, pero dice exactamente lo mismo que le dice a Trowa.  
  
Suguru Shuichi, por el yaoi, el slash y que todos mis fics tienen nuevos capitulos incluido este ^_^ 


End file.
